No Cameras For A Week!
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: Chris leaves his sister, Vanessa in charge of the campers for a week, and she takes an interest in the TxGxD situation.
1. Vanessa, Campers, Campers, Vanessa

**_******I do not own any of the characters, except for Vanessa.******_**

**_I hope you guys enjoy! :)_**

"Hello Campers!" Chris yelled into his bullhorn at the teens eating breakfast.

"What's this week's torture?" Heather asked, tossing her tray away.

"No torture! No cameras! Legal says you need some time off, to avoid lawsuits from your parents. So for the next week, no cameras, and you have a free day. But I also get the week off! Chef and I are leaving you losers with my sister, Vanessa, while we live it up on a yacht in Miami." Chris said, throwing on a pair of shades as he hopped into a convertible. The campers all choked n the fumes the car was emitting and covering them in, once the dust settled, they saw their legal guardian for the next week.

Vanessa was very pretty. She had wavy black hair that sat at her shoulders, and bright hazel eyes. She was wearing a bright pink tennis dress with silver flats that matched her silver eyeshadow perfectly. For accessories, she wore loads of silver bangles on both of her arms, and had a silver chain on her neck with a bright pink V on it that matched her dress and lips.

"Hi!" She said with a huge smile. A few campers greeted her, while some didn't even acknowledge her existence.

"Well, all of you to the amphitheatre! I want to get to know you guys." She said, lifting her hands into the sky.

Five minutes later, Vanessa was sitting on the ledge of the stage looking out at the people on the bleachers.

"Let's start with your names." She said, pointing to a girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pair of cowboy boots.

"My name's Lindsay!" She screeched. Vanessa nodded and pointed to the girl next to her. She had a side ponytail, glasses, and shiny white teeth.

"I'm Beth." She said, flashing a smile. Vanessa smiled back and pointed to a red-headed boy with glasses and a hamburger on his shirt.

"Hello, Malady. Thy name is Harold." He said, standing up and bowing. Vanessa curtsied back and pointed to girl sitting next to Harold. She was large, had darker skin, and wore her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey Girl! I'm LeShawna!" She said. Vanessa high fived her and looked to the boy in the row of bleachers above the one LeShawna was seated at. He was large, had a small white hat, and a pair of sandals.

"I'm DJ." He said, shaking Vanessa's hand. She then looked to a very big guy. He had blonde hair, a big smile, and a blue Canadian maple leaf on his T-Shirt.

"Owen." He said smiling. She smiled weakly at him, then pointed to the red-headed girl next to him. She had a bright green top on that ended under her bust and a bright green sarong to match.

"Hi, hi! I'm Kaleidoscope, but you can call me Escope!" She said. Vanessa's eyes bugged out of her head, but she pointed to the next two people that were making out. The boy had an open pink shirt, a cowboy hat, and baggy shorts on.

"Geoff." He said with a nod. Then, Vanessa pointed to the girl. She had long blonde hair in a ponytail, amber eyes, and a baby blue sweatshirt.

"My name's Bridgette." She said, waving. Vanessa nodded and pointed to the next girl, She was bald, had dark-almond shaped eyes, and khaki short shorts on.

"Heather." She said. Then, she crossed her arms and looked away. She frowned and pointed to the next boy. He was gorgeous. He had perfectly tanned skin, lightly tousled hair, and a six-pack.

"I'm Justin." He said as he winked at her. She giggled and pointed to the next boy. He had shaggy black hair, green eyes, and a camouflaged shirt to match. He didn't even notice she was pointing to him because he was staring at two other campers, who were very immersed in a conversation. She snapped her fingers and finally got his attention.

"Oh, sorry. The name's Trent." He said as he held out her hand for her to shake. She shook it and pointed to the next girl. She had short black and teal hair, a black choker, and thick clunky combat boots.

"Hello! We want to get out of here today, so could you not hold us up?" Heather yelled at the girl.

"Shut it! I'm Gwen." She said with a faint smile. Vanessa smiled back and looked to the boy sitting a row up. He had a green mohawk, five piercings, and a spiked dog collar.

"Duncan." He snorted, and continued talking to Gwen.

"Okay. Great! Well, you guys have fun this week. Follow the rules. I know what they are, so don't you try and pull a fast one on me! My trailer will be brought here during lunch, and it'll be right next to the girl's trailer, so you can come in any time and talk to me. I have lots of stuff to do. Alright, have fun." She smiled as she walked off.

**_Thanks for reading! I'll have chapter two up A.S.A.P! This is my first story I've submitted, so I'd really appreciate some feedback. Please review! :)_**


	2. Party Planning And Pranks Gone Wrong

******Chapter Two! This is a little longer than Chapter One, but expect all of them to be.******

** Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except for Vanessa, she's my own creation.**

** I hope you enjoy! Please REVIEW!**

After the formal greetings, all of the campers went their separate ways. Vanessa decided to follow the majority of the people back to the trailers. She noticed everyone excited and happy, except for the boy who introduced himself as Trent. He looked really upset, so she wanted to see what was wrong, and if she could help. She made her way through Lindsay and Beth, who were swooning over Justin, DJ, who was petting a cute little bunny, Owen, who was eating, and Escope was talking to a…carrot?. She sat down next to Trent.

"Why so glum?" She asked, concern in her eyes.

"My girlfriend." He said with a sigh.

"what happened?"

"You see those two?" He asked pointing to Gwen and Duncan, who were now walking away from each other.

"Oh, yeah, they're so cute together!" Vanessa said, interlocking her fingers and holding them under her chin.

"No, they are not cute! That's my girlfriend!" Trent said, burying his face in his hands.

"Well, I'm sure his girlfriend is jealous, too." Vanessa said, looking down at her feet.

"He doesn't have one. Well, not anymore, see there was this alligator-"

"I don't want to know." She said, covering Trent's mouth with her hand, but removed it after he nodded in agreement.

"They spend too much time together." Trent said.

"Well, I think you should trust her. Don't worry about it." After a few moments of silence, Vanessa continued. "Hey, I know how to cheer you up, we'll have a party after dinner tonight!" Vanessa exclaimed, catching everyone's attention.

"I'm game." Justin said.

"I'll bake us some desserts!" DJ said, heading for the kitchen.

"Oh, you so have to put me in charge of decorations! One time, my sister was having a party, for passing her sat test, so I got to do decorations, and I did like a good job, too, until the nail polish I used to paint the punch bowl dried in everyone's cups!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Why did you put nail polish in the punch bowl?" Beth asked.

"To match the nail polish I put on the chairs, silly!" Lindsay said, already starting to look for decorations.

"Dudes, let the party master get to work!" Geoff yelled, pulling away from Bridgette.

"Trent, Dude, you should do the music. You have some skills on the guitar, man." Justin said winking at Vanessa.

"Yeah, this'll be so great!" Vanessa said, clapping really fast.

For the rest of the day, everyone was immersed in party preparation. Gwen was seen around once or twice, but Duncan was nowhere to found all day. Shaking it off, Vanessa made her way to the mess hall for dinner before her party in her trailer. She saw Gwen walking a bit ahead of her, shivering lightly. It was the middle of July, but it got pretty cool around here at night. I saw her about to walk right over a rope, when a hand shot out from a bush and pulled her back behind it.

Vanessa went to see who pulled her into the bush when she, too was pulled back there, by no other than Duncan.

"Stop shaking, you'll ruin it." Duncan said to Gwen, giving her his sweatshirt.

"Ruin what?" Vanessa asked, whisper-yelling.

"The best prank since the time Gwen and I put Chris' profile on eHarmony!" Duncan whisper-yelled back, high fiving Gwen.

"Well, what's the prank?" Vanessa asked, stifling a laugh herself.

"You'll see in three, two, one!" Duncan said. Sure enough, a foot became encircled in the rope. After many grunts and yells, Duncan's victim was hung upside down from the electrical wires by his foot, (like Heather in Riot On Set), and was dripping in barbeque sauce. Vanessa, Gwen, and Duncan couldn't help but laugh, until they saw who was hanging from the electrical wire. Duncan was the first person to notice who it was.

"You're not Harold." Duncan said in an annoyed tone, causing Gwen to take a second look as well. Then, she gasped.

"TRENT!" She screamed, causing Vanessa to run off, looking for a ladder.

Gwen's screaming caused the rest of the campers to come outside to investigate the source of the screams.

Once they saw what they saw what had happened, most of them, with the exception of Bridgette, DJ, LeShawna, and Harold, had started laughing without cease.

Then, Vanessa came back with the ladder.

"Who wants to get him down?" Vanessa asked, looking unsurely at Trent.

"I'll cut the rope." Gwen said. "DJ, you stand under him to catch him, okay?" Gwen asked.

"And I'll clean him up back at our trailer." Harold declared.

"Knife, Duncan." Gwen said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aw, come on, don't be mad." Duncan said, smirking at her.

"Of course I'm mad! You dipped my boyfriend in barbeque sauce and hung him upside down from an electrical wire! Now give me your knife." She said, staring at him intently.

"Not until you promise not to be mad at me." He said, standing six inches away from Gwen.

They had a stare down for a few minutes, until Trent finally broke the silence.

"Uh, guys, a little help here people!" He said. Gwen and Duncan ignored him, still staring at each other. Finally, Gwen cracked a small smile directed at Duncan.

"Fine. Now give it!" she said. Duncan smirked and handed her the knife.

Gwen climbed up the ladder and got to work.

"I am so sorry, Trent." Gwen said with a frown.

"Great, now you're wearing his sweatshirt." He mumbled. Gwen completely forgot about that.

"I was freezing. I didn't even ask for it!" Gwen said.

"Whatever" was all Trent said in reply.

"Okay, ready, DJ?" Gwen yelled, then Trent started dashing through the air, until he landed in DJ's arms.

A few minutes later, Harold walked away with Trent. After an awkward silence, Vanessa spoke up.

"Who's ready to party?" She asked, and everyone took off the Vanessa's trailer. Gwen walked slowly, and Vanessa chose to walk with her.

"So how come you decided not to stay mad at him?" Vanessa asked.

"There's no point. Something about him makes me NOT want to stay mad at him. God only knows why." Gwen said as she slowly walked ahead of her.

"I think I know why." Vanessa whispered to herself.

**I'll have the third chapter up real soon. I didn't really like this chapter myself, but I'm over critical of myself. So please review to tell me what you think! Thank You! :D**


	3. The Party

**I don't own anything except for Vanessa.**

***Hey! Sorry this chapter's a little short. I'll get the next one up soon, I promise!" :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

The party was actually enjoyable. After Trent got cleaned up, he came to Vanessa's trailer with his guitar and started playing. Geoff, Heather, Harold, Justin, DJ and Vanessa were in an intense game of poker, Beth was attempting to teach Lindsay how to do baton twirling, Bridgette was helping Geoff win (and failing), Owen and Escope were scoping out the food DJ made, LeShawna was dancing (if you could call it that), Harold was sipping a glass of fruit punch (at least, that's what Duncan told him it was), and Gwen and Duncan were sitting outside. Vanessa decided to catch wind of Gwen and Duncan's conversation.

"Hey." She said, plopping down next to them on the steps.

"Why'd you steal Geoff's hat?" Gwen asked, noticing she was wearing it.

"I won it in the poker game." She said proudly. "It's kind of cute on me, huh?" she asked.

"It's your style." Gwen said with a weak smile.

"So why aren't you two at the party?" Vanessa asked, saying party louder than the other words.

"I like looking at the stars." Gwen replied.

"And she drags me along every time." Duncan added.

"You're the only one that ever agrees to come!" Gwen said, defending her choice.

"Trent doesn't come? I thought he liked spending time with you." Vanessa stated, slightly confused.

"He doesn't like to go outside at night." Gwen said. Duncan then proceeded to burst out laughing.

"Are you…s-s-serious?" Duncan got out between laughs. She playfully punched his arm.

"Shut it!" Gwen yelled. Then she let out another shiver.

"What is wrong with you? It's middle of July!" Duncan yelled at her.

"Sweaty isn't a good look for Chris. He keeps everything around here freezing!" Vanessa interjected.

"Which is why I'm freezing right now!" Gwen said, hugging Duncan. "You're really warm." She said, looking at him.

"What can I say, I'm hot." Duncan winked. Gwen just rolled her eyes and looked at the stars.

"Why are you going out with Trent and not him?" Vanessa blurted out, earning her stares from both of them. And, of course, Trent, who happened to be walking outside at this exact time.

"Seriously?" Gwen said, asking no particular person.

"Oh, hi, Trent." Vanessa said cheerily, "We were just talking about you."

"Uh, I know…" Trent said, his voice trailing off.

Gwen quickly realized that Duncan was still holding her, and promptly broke away from him, slightly blushing.

"Gwen can I talk to you…not here?" Trent asked, putting his guitar in Vanessa's trailer.

"Of course." Gwen answered nervously.

Hey walked behind the trailers, and Vanessa scooted closer to Duncan.

"Do you like her?" She asked him eagerly.

"Who?" He was playing stupid.

"You know who." She replied.

"Oh, Gwen, she's my best friend, of course I like her." He said with a slight smile.

"Now you know what I meant!" Vanessa exclaimed with attitude.

"No…sort of…kind of…maybe…a little…yes?" He said like a question.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" She said, clapping her hands again.

"No, I'm not sweet!" He said. Vanessa just smiled for a moment. "And besides, she has Trent so…" Almost as if they heard them, Trent and Gwen came out from behind the trailers.

"FINE!" Gwen yelled, stomping off.

"FINE!" Trent said back, before slamming the door to the boy's trailer. Gwen sniffled a little before shutting the door to the girl's trailer.

"What was that?" LeShawna yelled, coming outside.

"Gwen and Trent."

"Did they break up AGAIN?" LeShawna asked, taking a sip of her fruit punch.

"I'm guessing." Duncan replied, flicking his lighter on and off.

"That's the third time this month!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Why do they keep breaking up?" Vanessa asked. LeShawna didn't answer. Instead, her eyes slowly found their way over to Duncan.

"Trent gets jealous." Duncan simply said.

"The boy's obsessed with Gwen. It creeps all us girls out!" LeShawna said with a snap.

"Why doesn't she just break up with him for good?" Vanessa said with a shrug.

"She doesn't have the heart to. He keeps asking her to take him back, and she wants to say no, but then Trent looks at her all sad, and she just can't say no." LeShawna explained.

"Because she obviously likes Duncan." Vanessa said, accentuating the obviously.

"I know it, Girl" LeShawna said back.

"Um, hello, I'm still here!" Duncan said, waving his arms up over his head.

"Well, she does." LeShawna mumbled.

"You know, he told me he likes her." Vanessa said excitedly.

"Oh, are you serious?" LeShawna said, looking at Duncan.

"I'm just going to go…" Duncan said, walking back to his trailer.

"You better answer my question, white boy!" LeShawna yelled at him.

"Maybe, okay?" Duncan said, shutting the door to the boy's trailer.

"He likes her." Vanessa whispered, and LeShawna nodded in agreement.

**I really hoped you liked this chapter! I'm doing good time wise, so I might be able to finish the third chapter and have it up here soon. Anyways, thanks so much for reading and PLEASE review! :D**


	4. He was SO close!

**CHAPTER FOUR! :D**

***I own nothing but the character of Vanessa.***

**I hope you all enjoy. This chapter begins day two of Vanessa's seven day reign.**

"Good Morning Campers, This is your 4AM wake-up call!" Vanessa screamed into the bullhorn. Moments later, the moaning and groaning teens came out of their trailers.

The campers came out to see Vanessa wearing her new cowboy hat, (Much to Geoff's annoyance), a hot pink and black off the shoulder top, a denim miniskirt, hot pink tights, and jet black stilettos. Her hair was still wavy, and she had black eyeshadow on to match the stilettos. Her lips matched perfectly with the tights and her bright pink V necklace that she was once again wearing. Black and hot pink bangles adorned her skinny wrists.

"I thought we had six more days off." Heather said sourly.

"You do, but it says right here in Chris' note, 'Wake campers up at 4 AM with the bullhorn left in your trailer.' See?" She said, holding up the paper in her hand.

"So now what?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, I guess we have breakfast!" Vanessa said cheerily.

Vanessa and the campers made their way to the mess hall, where they enjoyed a breakfast made by DJ. Vanessa was sitting with LeShawna, who she had become friends with at the party last night. Then, she noticed Gwen sitting at the far end of the table with no breakfast and her head down.

"Here, you can have my orange." Vanessa said softly, placing it down next to Gwen.

"Don't feel like eating." Gwen said, pushing the orange away, causing it to roll off the table.

"Trent?" Vanessa asked, sitting down next to her.

"Ugh, I feel so horrible. He asked me to take him back on the way to breakfast, but I just don't want to, but he keeps looking at me all sad, and I just…" Gwen sighed heavily.

"Relax, Gwen. It's good to think of others for a change, but when it comes to personal happiness, you have to do what's best for you. Not what's best for Trent." Vanessa said, patting Gwen's back.

"Wow, that makes so much sense." Gwen said, lifting up her head. "Are you sure you're related to Chris?" Gwen asked playfully.

"Having tests done as we speak." Vanessa said, causing both of them to laugh until they heard a slam on the table. Duncan had slammed down a plate of pancakes in front of Gwen.

"Eat." He commanded Gwen.

"I don't want to." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, there's no way I'm letting you die of starvation and having you leave me here with the losers." He said, earning him glares from everyone else. "Now eat it, punk." He said playfully.

"Ugh fine." She said with a sigh. "I hate you, though." She said, scarfing down the pancake.

"Back at you, sweetheart." He said casually.

"You sure about that?" She asked, him leaning over the table.

"Positive." He said, leaning closer to her. They stayed in that position for a moment, then both took off running at the same time, laughing all the way.

"What the heck?" Vanessa said, staring at where the two misfits were just sitting.

"Oh that? It's a daily occurrence." Harold said, causing Vanessa to come back and sit with the rest of the campers.

"You mean they almost kiss everyday?" Vanessa asked.

"Pretty much." Bridgette answered, breaking away from Geoff.

"I don't know why they can't just admit they love each other and stop messing around." Heather said, finishing her pancake.

"What makes you think they love each other?" LeShawna asked defensively.

"They do. Well, at least Duncan likes her." Vanessa stated. Then she looked at all the campers, who were wide eyed and gaping at her.

"Girl, that was supposed to be a SECRET!" LeShawna said, whacking Vanessa on the arm, which warranted a loud screech from Vanessa.

"Oh, well I'm off to tell Gwen the news." Heather said viciously. Soon, she was out of sight.

"This seems bad." Vanessa said, frozen in place.

"It is bad! If Heather tells Gwen, it might ruin their chances of ever being in a relationship." Bridgette said nervously.

"Chill dudes, I've learned a few pranks from the juvie himself." Geoff said smiling.

"Well then what do we do?" LeShawna demanded.

"The same prank Duncan 'accidentally' pulled on Trent last night. But this time, we cover her in honey and threaten to release Harold's red ant farm on her if she tells." Geoff said, rubbing his hands together.

Meanwhile, Gwen and Duncan are chasing each other through the woods. Duncan finally gets Gwen and pins her to a tree.

"Hey Gwen," Duncan said, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah?" Gwen asked, slightly laughing.

"Um, I well…How to tell you this..But..uh…" Just then, they heard footsteps and someone screaming Gwen's name. Then they heard screams and grunts and violent impacts. They turned around to see Heather hanging from a tree covered in honey. Geoff was sitting on a tree branch over top of her with Harold's red ant farm.

"Promise not to tell, or dump the ants on your head!" LeShawna threatened.

"Ugh, NO!" Heather said, struggling to release her foot from the rope.

"Fine." Geoff said, about to drop the ants on her , when Heather interjected.

"Okay, okay, ugh, FINE!" Heather screamed.

"PROMISE?" LeShawna asked.

"I promise." Heather said, sighing.

"Alright, let her down, Harold Baby!" LeShawna yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth. Heather then plummeted to the ground, landing in a huge pile of leaves. When she stood up, the leaves stuck to the honey on her face, making her look like…well, who knows what? Everyone laughed and pointed at her until she announced she was going to take a shower and stormed off. Everybody else walked back to the trailers a few minutes later. Gwen and Duncan were the last people in the crowd, except for Vanessa who was listening to what they were saying.

"So what were so afraid to tell me before?" Gwen asked, lightly punching Duncan's arm.

"What, oh yeah, that…oh nothing. It wasn't important." Duncan said nervously.

"You sure?" Gwen asked enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah. Not important AT ALL." Duncan said with a slight smile.

"Um…okay." Gwen said, nodding. Then the two walked ahead of everyone else. Vanessa, on the other hand, started getting slower.

"Ugh, He was SO CLOSE!" Vanessa yelled to heavens. "Then again…" She said, changing her tone of voice, "It'll be far from so close next time…" She said, a smile dancing across her thin lips.

**I hope you all enjoyed! I'm a fast writer. I'm not a good writer, but a fast one, so I'll have the next chapter up really soon, I promise, but only if you all please REVIEW! :D**


	5. That is NOT his Parole Officer

***I do not own the Total Drama series.***

**This chapter is very short, but VERY important to the story. Enjoy, and don't forget to review! :)**

After returning to the campsite, Gwen said that she was "freezing" again and held onto Duncan once more.

"I really enjoy this…" Gwen said in a dreary voice.

"What?" Duncan asked, confused.

"Wait…I just said that out loud, didn't I? UGH!" She yelled, doing a face palm.

"It's all good. I'm enjoying this, too." Duncan said with a sigh.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous!" Vanessa said, walking up to them angrily,

"He likes you! Duncan likes you, like really likes you! Now would you please tell him you like him too, make out, and stop torturing as all!" Vanessa yelled, teeth clenched.

Gwen and Duncan looked at each other for a moment, then had one of their conversations that no one really got but the two of them.

"You like me?" Gwen asked.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Do you like me?"

"What happens if I say no?"

"Then I say no."

"If I say yes?"

"I kiss you."

"Really?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Yes."

"No I haven't."

"What about the time you told me that you didn't like me?"

"Doesn't count."

"Why."

"Well you were lying too."

"How was I lying too?"

"You said you liked me just now."

"No I didn't. Cause if I said I liked you, Then we would be kissing right now."

"So you don't like me?"

"That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Then why aren't we kissing right now?"

"Because I never said I liked you. You said I had to say I liked you."

"Oh, good point, I guess be more clear about-"

"Oh, shut up and kiss me already!" After that, Duncan simply did as he told and kissed her. The kiss lasted for about a minute, until Vanessa and Heather interrupted.

"You know, I really hate to interrupt your moment…oh wait, no I don't," Heather said, laughing maniacally.

"But your parole officer is here to see you, Duncan." Vanessa interrupted, giving Heather the evil eye.

"He's a day early, but whatever. Duncan said, going to where he usually met his parole officer.

"Are you sure his parole officer's here?" Gwen asked Vanessa.

"Yeah, Heather told me that she would be dropping by today for a visit."

"Wait-she?" Gwen asked, accentuating the she.

"Yeah, _Courtney _I think her name was." Vanessa said, walking away.

**Oh, a twist! Well, tell me what you think about the chapter! REVIEW please! I appreciate it!**


	6. Bridgette Saves The Day

***I don't own the Total Drama Series, or any characters except for Vanessa***

**I hope you guys enjoy! This starts pretty much where the last chapter left off.**

"Oh, something's wrong, and it's all my fault!" Gwen said, burying her face in her hands. It was getting dark out and Duncan still hadn't come back from going to meet his "parole officer."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he could outrun her." Vanessa said, placing a reassuring hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"Yeah, girl!" LeShawna agreed.

"But Courtney's crazy." Gwen said, throwing her hands up.

"It's a good thing I ran before she saw me then." someone whispered in her ear.

"Duncan!" She exclaimed, holding onto him as if for dear life, "I thought you were dead, or worse, talking to Courtney." She said into his shoulder. Then, she pulled away and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"For making me worry." she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Whatever." He laughed, making his way back to his trailer, until Gwen grabbed his arm.

"Wait." She said, holding onto him once more, "That doesn't mean you can go anywhere." She said, motioning for him to sit down by where she, Vanessa, and LeShawna were sitting a few minutes before.

"So tell us what happened." Vanessa said, staring at him intently.

"I made my over to where I usually met John, but I saw Courtney there. I started jogging in the other direction, but she already saw me. So, she stated chasing me around until I lost her somewhere on the huge hill." Duncan explained.

"Why was she chasing you?" Gwen asked.

"Why did she even come to see you?" LeShawna added to Gwen's question.

"Who knows and who cares?" Duncan said as he slightly leaned back. Just then, people started to hear screaming come near the trailers.

"Courtney!" Gwen exclaimed, a look of horror splaying across her face.

"We'll put him in my trailer. Let's go!" Vanessa said as she grabbed Duncan's arm.

"Stay in there until we get rid of her." Vanessa said before locking the door to her trailer.

"Uh, Courtney? What are you doing here?" Bridgette asked, bewildered.

"I'm looking for my _boyfriend._" Courtney said, the last words embedding themselves into the ground she walked on.

"Well, he's not around." Bridgette said with a shrug.

"Well then WHERE IS HE?" Courtney screamed in the surfer girl's pretty face.

"Um, maybe he's off with Geoff. I haven't seen him around either." Bridgette lied.

"Oh really?" Courtney asked, a look of anger flickering in her eyes.

"Uh…yup. Probably off pulling a prank." Bridgette said with a fake laugh.

"Hey Bridge!" Geoff exclaimed form behind her.

"Get out of here!" Bridgette said through her teeth.

"You little liar!" Courtney yelled, placing her index finger on Bridgette's nose.

"Duncan doesn't want to see you, Courtney!" Bridgette defended.

"Why wouldn't he?" Courtney shot back.

"I can think of plenty of reasons." Bridgette said, rolling her eyes.

"Grr, NO ONE talks to me like that! You'll be hearing from my law-" Courtney didn't finish because Bridgette grabbed her nearby surfboard and hit Courtney over the head with it as hard as she could. (With Bridgette being an athlete and all, I can imagine she could hit pretty hard.)

**YAY BRIDGETTE! I love Bridgette :) Okay, so please give me some feedback! REVIEW! :D**


	7. What Do We Do Now?

***I don't own any of the Total Drama characters but Vanessa***

**Sorry it took so long to update, but here's the next chapter, and it takes place right where we left off. Enjoy!**

"What should we do with her body?" Lindsay asked, standing over Courtney.

"She's not dead, genius. She's unconscious." Gwen replied.

"Ma-maybe I should c-c-call Chris." Vanessa stammered nervously.

"Like he'll care." Heather replied.

"I agree with Heather." Gwen said, pointing to Heather.

"Hell has frozen over." said Duncan, coming up to the rest of the cast. Then, his eyes widened upon seeing what everyone was staring at.

"Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead!" He sang happily, before getting elbowed by Gwen. "Ow! Well, what did you guys do to her anyways?"

"Bridgette smashed her surfboard over her head." Heather answered, using her thumb to point Bridgette, who had tears forming in her eyes.

"Nice, Bridge." Duncan said, giving her a high five.

"Yeah, but she broke my board in half!" Bridgette yelled angrily, holding up her split board.

"I always knew Courtney was headstrong." Trent added.

"I'll buy you a new one when I win." Duncan said as he nodded at Bridgette.

"I am so dead! I've only been here two days, and look what I've done!" Vanessa yelled, burying her face in her hands.

"Relax. We'll just let her sleep it off in our trailer." Beth said as she opened the door to the girl's trailer.

"Yeah, then when she wakes up, we'll hide Duncan again until we get the lame-o-sine to drive her back to where all the season one people are living." Lindsay said, much to the shock of everyone.

"Um, did Lindsay just say something…SMART?" Bridgette asked as she dropped the pieces to her beloved surfboard to the ground.

"I have a lot of unwrapped potential." Lindsay said, smiling stupidly. "Right, Betsy?" Lindsay asked Beth.

"Let's just get Courtney in the trailer." Gwen interrupted.

"Geoff, Owen and I will carry her." Vanessa volunteered. When Owen and Geoff nodded, Vanessa proceeded to lift up her legs. Geoff lifted up her head, and Owen lifted up her torso. Soon, they were laying her down on the floor of the girl's trailer.

"Why don't we put her in one of the beds?" Gwen asked quizzically.

"Do we really like her that much?" Vanessa asked.

"Touché" Gwen replied.

"So now what do we do?" Beth asked as she let Owen and Geoff out of the trailer.

"Draw on her face!" Gwen yelled.

"Cut off her hair!" Heather yelled as she held up a pair of scissors.

"Um, how about no?" Vanessa said after she snatched the shears.

"Hey guys, Cassandra's saying something!" Lindsay said excitedly, pointing to Courtney.

"Is she awake?" Bridgette asked eagerly.

"I don't think so." Gwen almost whispered as she made her way over to Courtney.

"If she isn't waking up, then why is she talking?" Lindsay asked, confused.

"I think she talks in her sleep." Gwen mumbled as she moved her ear to Courtney's mouth.

"I love you…" She whispered into Gwen's ear.

"Ah! She's dreaming about Duncan." Gwen declared.

"Too bad Goth girl got her hooks into him." Heather scoffed.

Courtney finished her sentence before Gwen could comment.

"…J-J-J-Jus-Justin." Courtney interrupted, a dreamy look appearing on her face.

**Courtney's not stopping you from commenting, so COMMENT! :)**


	8. Dr Izzy

**Next Chapter! Enjoy!**

"What's she saying?" Vanessa asked Gwen.

"Um…nothing. It's just, uh mumbling." Gwen said with a fake laugh.

"Oh. Well, does someone want to stay with her until she wakes up?" Vanessa asked the group of girls surrounding her.

"Oh, Oh! Me me me me ME! I once impersonated a doctor to get out of the psych hospital they put me in so I could come here this season!" Izzy yelled excitedly. Everyone took one step away from her very slowly, but agreed nonetheless. When it was settled that Izzy would take care of Courtney, Gwen quietly slipped out of the trailer. Vanessa decided to follow her. She ended up following Gwen across the way to the guys trailer, where Duncan was leaning against the wall.

"Hey, sweetheart." Duncan said with a smirk, which Gwen countered with a frown. Duncan noticed this and began to frown as well.

"What's wrong?" He asked, now paying full attention to her.

"Courtney was talking in her sleep…" Gwen trailed off.

"Okay." Duncan said with a small laugh.

"Well, she said some things-"

"Will you just spit it out?" He yelled.

"She said 'I love you Justin' in her sleep…" Gwen trailed off, waiting for Duncan's reaction. He just stood there silently for a moment. Then, he began to laugh. Gwen got an angry look on her face.

"What's so funny?" She asked angrily, much to his surprise.

"Whoa, chill." He said, putting his hands up defensively.

"Shouldn't that bother you?" She asked, pointing to him.

"Eh, so what? I don't like her anymore anyways, remember?" Duncan asked with a wink.

"Wait, so we're not going to pretend that never happened!" Gwen asked nervously, talking about the kiss.

"Well do you want to?" He asked, eyes straight ahead.

"Do you?" She asked back.

"I asked first." Duncan declared, pointing to himself.

"Um, I don't know…" Gwen said, looking at her feet, "My answer kind of depends on your answer." She admitted truthfully.

"Well then." Was all he said in reply.

"Uh, we'll think about it?" Gwen asked, finally looking up from the ground. Duncan nodded in agreement before they parted ways. Vanessa stopped Duncan before he could walk away.

"What was that about?" She asked, placing her hands on Duncan's shoulders and shaking him vigorously.

"Do you listen in on all our conversations?" Duncan asked in reply.

"Not the point!" Vanessa yelled back.

"Then what is the point?" He asked, moving Vanessa's hands off of him.

"The point is, you should of said that you didn't want to just forget about it!" She said as she tossed her hands up to the sky.

"Well, I don't know what she's thinking." He responded.

"She's thinking that she likes you!" Vanessa yelled once more.

"How do you know for sure?" Duncan asked skeptically.

"It's not hard to figure out." she replied excitedly.

"Kay, NOW I'm lost." was all he said in reply.

"UGH! The two of you make me crazy! We ALL know you like each other, why is it so hard for you to admit?" Vanessa asked as rage filled her eyes.

"Well, for starters, I am not admitting that with Trent standing behind you like he is." Duncan said casually. Vanessa turned around swiftly to see Trent standing behind her. He had heard every word of both the conversations.

**Whoa...even I didn't see that coming! Review! **


	9. Searching

***I don't own anything!***

**Sorry it's been a few days. But here's the next chapter! I hope you like it.**

"This is not good, Vanessa, not good!" Gwen said, pacing in the girl's trailer.

"Explain what happened again, girl." LeShawna commanded their legal guardian.

"Ugh, well, Duncan and I were talking about...something, and Duncan said something that well, just wasn't meant for Trent's ears. He heard it, though, and then he just ran off somewhere. And now, we can't find him anywhere!" Vanessa explained.

"Well, Dudes, what do we do?" Geoff asked. It was now dark out and there was no sign of Trent, so Vanessa called everyone into the girl's trailer to try and make a plan.

"We have to find him!" Gwen yelled.

"Calm down, Sweetheart, we'll find him. It's not like he could get far." Duncan said as he placed a reassuring hand on Gwen's shoulder. They smiled at each other until two high pitched voices interrupted the silence.

"But how do we find him?" Lindsay and Beth asked at the same time. When they realized this, they suealed and hugged each other.

"I say we form search parties." Harold said, raising an index finger into the air.

"No way, Dweeb. We'll lose more people that way." Heather declined.

"What else can we do?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, we could check the cameras." Vanessa asked, causing everyone to stare at her angirly.

"The cameras...aren't supposed to be on." Duncan said, raising a fist.

"They arent. But we left the sound on the ones in the woods on." Vanessa explained.

"How do we know he's in the woods?" Heather asked.

"Well, he's not around here." Geoff laughed, causing Heather to scoff and turn away.

"It's still not the best idea." Gwen snapped.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Lindsay yelled.

"I could go for a laugh." Gwen said with a nod.

"Why don't we only send the really tough people out to look for Trent. Then the weak people and the gorgeous people like Justin...ahh, will be safe!" Lindsay yelled as she threw her hands into the sky happily.

"That's...actually not a bad idea." Bridgette said.

"Yeah." LeShawna agreed.

"See, Betsy and I told you, I have a lot of unwrapped potential." Lindsay said, pointing to her temple.

"Well, who should we send?" Vanessa asked as she removed her cowboy hat.

"I say we send DJ, Party Boy, and whoever else volunteers." Heather said.

"I'll go." Vanessa said.

"Me, too, girl!" LeShawna said as she raised her hand.

"I'm going." Heather said.

"So will I." Duncan volunteered.

"No." Gwen said, stomping her foot.

"Will you chill out? I'm just as tough as them." He said with a laugh.

"Vandal Boy would be a good help." Heather said.

"Dude can see in the dark and all kind of stuff like that." DJ seconded Heather's nomination.

"Alright, then, it's settled. Heather, DJ, Geoff, LeShawna, and I will go out and look for Trent." Vanessa said.

"Okay." Everyone nodded in understanding.

"The five of us will meet outside my trailer in twenty." Vanessa said. Everyone nodded once again and the crowd dispersed. Duncan pulled Gwen aside into the corner by where Courtney was still passed out.

"What?" Gwen whispered.

"Well, um...about the kiss...I don't really want to forget about it, so um...maybe you want to...um-" Gwen had heard enough. She cut him off by kissing him square on the lips. He was surprised at first, but soon relaxed a bit and kissed her back passionately. It lasted for a moment until they broke away.

"Now, do me a favor and go find my ex boyfriend. And DON'T step on Courtney." Gwen said jokingly.

"Haha, fine. I'll be back." He said before leaving the now empty trailer. Gwen smiled to herself before following suit.

"Hey guys, who's next on Courtney duty?" She yelled to everyone, who was sitting at a bonfire.

"Leave her. She'll be fine for a few." Beth answered as the whole camp agreed with her. Soon enough, it was time for the five people to set out and search for Trent. Gwen and Owen insisted upon getting them ready to go.

"So you all have water." Owen said.

"And flashlights. Oh, and I put some extra batteries in the bag with the water, and there's walkie talkies next to the batteries. The main one is in the mess hall with Izzy, but you all have ones to talk to each other, and-" Gwen said quickly.

"Stop." Duncan said, looking her straight in the eye.

"It's dark out, and I just don't-"

"We. Will. Be. Fine." Duncan said, grabbing both of Gwen's shoulders.

"I know, but I'm still worried." Gwen said as she buried her face into Duncan's chest.

"Don't be." He said as her lifted her face up to look at him. She kissed him for a minute until a very unexpected voice broke the silence.

"Well, well, I wasn't expecting this, Duncan." The two of them turned around to see Courtney, her face black and blue and scraped up, and she had her arms folded over her chest and her foot was tapping madly.

"Ugh, this is what I get for not putting anyone on Courtney duty." Gwen muttered under her breath.

**So, what do you think? Did you like it? Review please! :)**


	10. Robot Duncan

**Currently this is the only story I'm working on. All of my other stories are either finished or didn't get that many reviews...So I hope you enjoy, and I'll try and finish the next chapter soon. Enjoy!**

***I don't own anything except for Vanessa, who is my OC.***

"What should we do?" Vanessa asked, her eyes glued to the angry Courtney.

"I say we run!" DJ yelled. All were about to comply until Gwen stopped them.

"Don't worry. Court, what are you doing here?" Gwen inquired.

"I'm here to see my _boyfriend!_" She yelled, pointing to herself.

"Well, I think Justin went to get a pedicure, so you'll have to wait until he gets back." Gwen said matter-of-factly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She yelled, beginning to get angry.

"You talk in your sleep, you know." Vanessa but in.

"Yeah, and we know about you and Justin." Gwen said as she got in Courtney's face.

"What are you talking about?" She yelled back with a genuinely confused look on her face.

"You said 'I Love You Justin' in your sleep." Gwen said. That caused Courtney's previously confused look to fade, and she slapped herself on the forehead.

"No I didn't. Or at least I didn't mean to." Courtney said. Upon examining the perplexed faces of the people around her, she began to explain further. "I was dreaming that Duncan actually took me to a nice place for dinner." She sneered at Duncan. He folded his arms over his chest in reply. "Anyways, We were sitting outside by the beach, and it was nice and romantic, and I told him I loved him, and then the waiter came, who was no other than…" She need not finish the sentence.

"Oh." Duncan said, uncrossing his arms.

"So Dunky, how about we so get some coffee?" Courtney asked, not looking up from her PDA.

"Well, Court, the simple answer to that would be…" Gwen began, but was cut off by Duncan.

"Yes." Duncan finished. Everyone gasped.

"WHAT?" They all asked in unison.

"Let's go." Duncan said. He put down all of the search gear he was supposed to use and walked off, putting his arm around Courtney.

"Dude, NOT COOL!" Geoff yelled to Duncan's retreating back. The rest of them began yelling and cursing and calling him names. They didn't even notice Gwen sitting against the trailer, crying and unable to move.

"Hey guys!" Owen yelled in the middle of everyone's screams. He was standing by a bush and pointing to it.

"Not the time, big guy." LeShawna said to him.

"But I found Trent." He said. Vanessa and her wards ran to the bush to see Trent, hiding there and holding a remote control. In short, he looked very incriminating.

"What are you doing?" Heather asked as Owen plucked him out of the bush.

"I guess the jig is up." He said with a sigh.

"Yeah it is, so start talking!" LeShawna yelled.

" Courtney woke up about three hours ago. She replace herself with a dummy. She found me and asked me why Duncan didn't want to see her. I told her about him and Gwen, and we made a plan to get our girlfriend and boyfriend back. While Courtney was telling you that weird story about Justin being a waiter or some stupid crap like that, I kidnapped Duncan and replaced him a robot, and you guys didn't even notice." Trent explained with a smirk.

"Where's Duncan?" Vanessa interrogated. Trent simply looked up to a nearby tree. You could hear frustrated grunts on moans coming from it.

"Could someone get me out of this (bleep bleep bleep)-ing tree?" Duncan's voice yelled. (Use your imagination to fill in the bleeps, people.) DJ then grabbed a huge stick and poked the area Duncan was in. Moments and a series of very long bleeps later, Duncan came crashing to the ground, only to entertain everyone with more long bleeps.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It's really hard to explain…" Vanessa said nervously.

"But you have a LOT of explaining to do to Gwen." Heather answered.

"Well, it'll have to be done in the morning…wait, why?" He asked before walking away.

"Trent and Courtney tried to get you guys to break up by making Gwen think you went out for coffee with Courtney." LeShawna explained.

"And she's where now?" Heather asked.

"She was with us…" Vanessa said, also noticing her absence.

"Not cool, Dude." Geoff said.

"Great, you guys LOST my girlfriend…sort of!" Duncan yelled, doing the wacky flailing arm inflatable tube man.

"She probably just didn't want to see Trent." LeShawna said without the least bit of worry.

"Well, I'm going to our trailer." Heather sneered. Soon enough, everyone else followed.

"She's in here!" Heather screamed from her trailer door.

"Thanks, Heather!" DJ said with a wave before pulling the door to the guys' trailer shut. Not long after, everyone was sound asleep…until 4 AM.

**We're onto day three! Woohoo! I hope you enjoyed my Robot Duncan chapter :) Please review!**


	11. A Day In A Chapter

***I own nothing but the character of Vanessa***

***This is one whole day in a chapter, so enjoy! This is the only story I'm working on right now, so I should get the next chapter up ASAP! I hope you enjoy.***

Vanessa walked into the Mess Hall the next morning to find everyone eating breakfast.

"Another outfit? Really girl?" LeShawna asked her. Today she was wearing a gray tank top underneath a sequin silver vest, a pair of light denim capri pants, and silver tennis shoes with gray shoelaces. She wasn't wearing her cowboy hat today, but her usually wavy dark hair was straightened, causing it to be longer than it's usual shoulder-length. Instead of a bright pink V necklace, she was wearing a layered pearl necklace that matched her eyeshadow perfectly. Her lipstick was a silver color that had a nice sheen to it.

"Fashion is my forte." She said with a smile. She then looked around the room and was happy to see Duncan and Gwen talking. She grabbed a piece of watermelon before sitting down next to Duncan.

"Wow, I wonder where they got a robot you." Gwen said to Duncan.

"Oh, Chris has robots of all you guys…and himself." Vanessa said as she wiped her wet face with a napkin.

"Really?" Duncan asked, tossing his muffin at Harold, who it hit in the eye.

"Yeah. They're in studio seven. Chris showed me when he gave me a tour." Vanessa said, chewing at the rind of the watermelon.

"Wait, he has robots of _all of us_?" Heather asked in amazement.

"Only of you guys. Not your season one friends." Vanessa added.

"Does mine…have hair?" Heather asked excitedly.

"Why don't we go check them out?" Vanessa yelled to everyone. "Yeah!"'s "Sure"'s and "Awesome!"'s resonated throughout the mess hall. Vanessa threw away what remained of her watermelon and grabbed the keys to studio seven. After a few minutes of walking, they had arrived.

"Does anyone else think this is a little…creepy?" Gwen asked, backing up from the door.

"Aw, Gwen's scared of a little dusty studio?" Duncan asked mockingly.

"Shut it!" She yelled, punching him in the arm. The studio they were at was all the way in the back of the property. If you didn't know that it was there, you would never be able to find it.

"Dudes, let's just chill out." Geoff said, raising his hands into the air.

"You guys coming?" Vanessa yelled from inside of the studio. They all walked into the room and gasped. The outside of the studio gave new meaning to the phrase "Never judge a book by it's cover." It was beautiful inside. It looked like a Moroccan palace, but with robots.

"Whoa." Duncan said, eyes widened.

"This is amazing!" Bridgette yelled.

"Why didn't Chris tell us about this place?" LeShawna yelled angrily.

"Hello! This is Chris we're talking about!" Heather yelled. The two girls growled at each other until Gwen broke the silence.

"Hey Trent, how'd you find this place?" Gwen asked Trent, who was nibbling on a granola bar.

"Courtney did." He said simply.

"Oh My Gosh!" Lindsay yelled, snapping everyone out of their own realities.

"It's me!" Lindsay yelled, pointing to her robot self. They were all life-sized and looked exactly like the character they were to look like, even the tiny details. Everybody then gasped and went to their animatronic counterparts.

"This is so cool!" Owen yelled, awestruck. Everyone agreed and began to play with their robot selves. Vanessa was enjoying the looks on all their faces, except for Gwen's. She was standing idly by in the corner, a frown plastered on her face.

"What's wrong? This is awesome, right?" Vanessa asked her with a smile.

"Yeah, Vanessa, it really is, but I'm just not in the mood for this right now." She said with a shrug.

"Why? I thought you patched things up with Duncan and everything." Vanessa said as she looked straight into Gwen's eyes.

"I did, honest! But Last night made me think about whether or not he still had feelings for Courtney, and, ugh. It's complicated." Gwen tried to explain.

"Well, I'll make you a deal. Have fun, and I'll work on getting to the bottom of this." Vanessa offered.

"Alright, fine. Thanks." She said before walking off.

"No problem." Vanessa whispered. She decided that she would wait a while to investigate. For the rest of the day, everyone played and had battles with their robot selves. Heather shaved her robot's head and constructed a wig that strongly resembled her long dark hair she used to have. Bridgette and Geoff ended up making out the rest of the day, and the rest received a lecture on robot mechanics from Harold that lasted pretty long. When Vanessa noticed it was dark outside, she had everyone put away their clones and come back with her. They did as they were told and began to walk back.

"Why is there even a building back here?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Because Chris likes to hide things from us I think." Owen replied.

"He always has." Vanessa muttered.

"Okay this place is really, really creeping me out." Gwen said nervously, backing up into Duncan.

"I can't believe this place creeps you out." Duncan said with a laugh.

"I don't know why it does, 'kay. So shut it." She said before walking away.

"What's her problem?" He asked Vanessa.

"What happened yesterday made her wonder if you still like Courtney." Vanessa whispered.

"But that wasn't even me!" He defended.

"I know, but it made her wonder nonetheless." She hissed.

"So what do I do?" Duncan asked as if it weren't completely obvious.

"TELL HER YOU DON'T!" She yelled.

"Oh." He said before walking over to Gwen. She couldn't hear the exchange very well, but she picked up a few "don't"'s , "not"'s, and "Courtney"'s. Gwen laughed and then they were silent upon entering the mess hall.

"Finally" LeShawna groaned.

"I'll go get the food. I snuck away and put some stuff in the oven." DJ said with a wink. After that, everyone sat down and enjoyed DJ's Mama's Chicken Noodle soup. Everybody also enjoyed the steamed veggies, as no one had lunch. After that, DJ served up some piping hot cherry pie, and people literally tackled each other to get a slice.

"Calm down, there's plenty for everybody." DJ said with a smile. That didn't stop everyone from mowing down DJ to get a slice. Vanessa ended up getting a huge piece. She smiled and went to gloat about it to the others.

"Look how big of a slice I got." She said with a proud smile. "Hey," she began after a moment, "Where'd they go?" She asked. Everyone knew who she meant.

"Arguing." DJ said with a frown.

"Outside by the trailers." Trent pointed in the direction of the trailers. Vanessa picked up her plate of pie and went to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I'm telling, you, it wasn't me!" Duncan yelled.

"Well then who do you suppose it was?" Gwen screamed back.

"How should I know?"

"Guys, guys, where's the fire?" Vanessa interrupted, coming out of her hiding place.

"Look around you." Duncan said sarcastically. She stopped and looked around only to notice her trailer was gone.

"Where's my trailer?" Vanessa yelled frantically. The girls' and the boys' trailers were both here, but Vanessa's was nowhere in sight!

"That's what I was asking Duncan." Gwen said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I had nothing to do with it!" Duncan defended.

"Guys, your missing the point!" Vanessa yelled.

"Hey guys!" Lindsay yelled as she ran up to the arguing trio.

"Linds, what are you doing here?" Duncan asked curiously.

"Well, were all eating some cherry pie," Lindsay began. After she poked Vanessa's pie and licked her finger, she continued. "And then, Tyler said he was tired and wanted to go to sleep. Or maybe that was Owen…" She said as she put her finger on her chin and stared off into space. "Oh, yeah, so he took out a flashlight and shined it and stuff, and we saw some really weird thing at the top of the big mountain." She said.

"Weird how?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Weird, like, weird. Okay, bye!" She said, waving quickly.

"Uh Vanessa…" Duncan spoke up. He had opened his lighter and the flame was in the direction of the huge hill.

"What?" She asked as she inspected the ground where her trailer once was.

"I think I found your trailer." Duncan said, pointing to the hill. Sure enough, Vanessa's trailer was hanging right off the edge of the mountain.

"So you didn't mess with it?" Gwen asked perplexedly.

"I told you!" Duncan yelled angrily.

"How was I supposed to know?" She said as she pointed to herself.

"Um, you could've used this thing they call 'trust'" he said in air quotes. She smacked him on the arm and let out a low growl.

"I do trust you." She said back.

"Then why didn't you believe me?" He asked quietly

"I don't know…I guess, it's just. Ugh!"

"This conversation never happened?" Duncan asked with a smile.

"Agreed." She said hesitantly.

"Uh, Guys, I really hate to ruin the moment, but I think you're forgetting something." Vanessa hinted.

"What?" Duncan and Gwen asked at the same time.

"My trailer's about to fall to it's death!" She yelled angrily.

"Throw a trampoline under it." Duncan said nonchalantly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Vanessa screamed. At that moment, steam could've poured out of her ears.

"Actually, no. Get rid of the springs, and your trailer will be fine." Gwen explained.

"How do you two know this?" Vanessa asked suspiciously.

"No comment." They said at the same time.

"Aw, you guys are so adorable." Vanessa said dreamily.

"Multiple personality much?" Gwen asked.

"Go to sleep!" Vanessa commanded.

"Night." They said at the same before going to their separate trailers. Everyone soon followed, Vanessa included, once she saved he trailer, of course.

***Like? Please review!***


	12. What Camp!

***Next chapter! I, for some reason, was very unhappy with this chapter myself, but I hope you guys like it. :)***

**I own nothing but the character of Vanessa.**

"Four AM wake up call!" Vanessa yelled into her bullhorn. Today, she was wearing a form fitting bright blue T-Shirt with a black vintage-looking Total Drama Island logo on it (Who else would want a shirt like that?), a torn up denim miniskirt with black leggings underneath that matched the color of the logo. On her feet were bright blue Converse high-tops. Her wavy hair was pulled into low pigtails that just barely passed her shoulders. She was wearing a blue choker around her neck and had on black eyeshadow. A light gloss was barely visible on her lips.

"So, your serious about this four AM thing?" Heather asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Chris' orders." She said cheerily.

"Oh, I hate that guy!" Duncan yelled.

"Yeah, what are we supposed to do all day after getting up at four in the morning?" screamed LeShawna.

"Well, we're actually going on a little field trip today." Vanessa said, shaking the hand holding her note from Chris in it.

"Oh my gosh, are we going to the mall?" Lindsay asked excitedly before jumping up and down with Beth.

"Here we go." muttered Gwen.

"Uh, no." Vanessa said nervously. "Actually, Chris is sending over one of the interns to drive the bus." She explained.

"Drive it where, Dude?" Geoff asked.

"I don't know, some campground." Vanessa said as if it were no big deal. Everyone else froze and became wide eyed. "So what? You guys hate camping or something? Don't worry, we won't be spending the night. Chris just thought you might like to go to this place." She reassured.

"What campground?" Bridgette asked as she unclenched her fists.

"Does it really matter? C'mon, it'll be so much fun!" She yelled.

"Listen to us, girl!" LeShawna ordered.

"Vanessa, it's important that you tell us the name of this campground." Harold explained.

"NOW!" Heather finished.

"Okay, okay, chill. It says right here that an intern will be arriving at 6:30 AM to drive you and the competitors to Camp Wa-nak, Wait, wait, I got it, Camp Wawanakwa." She finished with a smile.

"Oh, no!" Bridgette yelled to the heavens.

"It won't be that bad. We'll bring a few Frisbees-" Vanessa began, but was cut off by a hyper Izzy.

"Oh, oh, WOW Vanessa, have you, like, ever even SEEN this show? I mean, like wow, do you know how much we hate that place?" Izzy yelled while running around like a madwoman.

"Oh, that's Total Drama Island?" Vanessa asked everyone.

"You really didn't watch the show." Gwen stated.

"No, no, I did. But I missed the first episode." Vanessa explained.

"Why?" Beth asked with a bit of distress noticeable in her voice.

"I was at a fashion show. You really didn't think I was going to give up a prime seat at one of the greatest fashion shows of the year in Milan just to watch my brother torture a whole bunch of teenagers on a deserted island?" Vanessa yelled.

"Why don't we just get something to eat?" DJ asked after a long pause from everyone else.

"Woohoo! Food!" Owen yelled excitedly. He then made his way to the mess hall, and everyone did the same. The teens and Vanessa enjoyed DJ's Mama's banana pancakes, chocolate chip muffins, and cereal, for those boring people. (just kidding!) Everyone was still in the mess hall when the bus and intern arrived.

"Alright, everyone, let's get out of here!" Vanessa yelled from the door to the bus. The teenagers grumbled and complained at first, but eventually all filed into the bus.

"Okay guys, we are officially Wawanakwa bound!" Vanessa yelled once the bus pulled away from the abandoned lot. She walked around the bus and mingled for a bit, but caught sight of her two close friends sitting all the way in the back.

"Say yes!" Duncan said, poking Gwen in the side, causing her to laugh. She propped her legs up on the back of the seat in front of her.

"What….makes you think…I…want to?" She asked in between laughs. Duncan stopped poking her so she could listen.

"The way I see it, there's no chance you WOULDN'T say yes." He said casually.

"Is that so?" she asked him with a playful smile.

"Yeah, I mean, you obviously like me, and you are pretty hot, so…" he trailed off, and then turned his attention to Gwen. She got a thoughtful look in her eyes for a moment.

"Ugh, fine. I'll go out with you." she caved.

"Oh yay! I knew it!" Vanessa yelled out of the blue.

"Uh, this is awkward." Gwen said truthfully.

"Oh, is it? Sorry." Vanessa whispered before sneaking away. She, however, was still in earshot, and heard their conversation afterward.

"Yes!" Duncan yelled quietly. Gwen rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms around his chest and leaning her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for about five minutes until it was broken by Duncan.

"Want to make out?" he asked, a devilish smile on his face. She slapped him on the arm.

"No." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Duncan laughed.

"Aw, come on, you know you want to…" He said as he moved her face to look at his.

"I don't" She lied, and Duncan could tell. He just laughed and tried to persuade her once more. She rolled her eyes before kissing him on the cheek.

"There. That's all you get." Gwen clarified.

"No, it's not." He said as he reached over towards Gwen.

"Ah, no!" She squealed happily. After a few minutes of light wrestling, Duncan was holding Gwen by the forearms and was kissing Gwen. She seemed to enjoy it, too, for a minute or so. But then, she regained a bit of control of her forearms and began wriggling free.

"Ha! I win!" She yelled victoriously.

"Yeah, right." He blew her off. After a few more minutes of silence. He brought up another interesting topic of conversation.

"Hey, Gwen?" He asked his girlfriend, who had zoned out and was staring out the window at the world passing by.

"Wha-huh? Oh. What's up?" She asked as she brought herself back to reality.

"If I didn't move Vanessa's trailer last night, who did?" He shrugged. Gwen bit her lip and was about to answer until Izzy popped up a row or two ahead of them.

"It was I, Esquire! My stealth mission required me to go undercover a great queen!" She began, using descriptive body movements all the way, "And as this great queen, I need a throne up on top of the highest hill in all the land!" Izzy yelled.

"Wow." Gwen said, while Duncan yelled to Vanessa, who was on a real stealth mission trying to go unnoticed by Gwen and Duncan.

"Hey Vanessa, the crazy set up your runaway trailer!" Duncan yelled.

"Oh!" Vanessa yelled. She learned from Chris how to throw her voice and make it sound like your voice is coming from a different part of the area. She made her way over to the area she threw her voice to and popped up.

"Is that true?" Vanessa asked Izzy.

"Yeah, yeah, YEAH it is!" She yelled excitedly before bouncing around from chair to chair.

"It was a 'Stealth mission.'" Gwen said with air quotes while Duncan made his index finger go in circles around his ear. Vanessa nodded in understanding and then fell back in the chair, for the bus had jerked to a stop.

"We're here!" Vanessa sang. The campers had arrived back at Camp Wawanakwa.

***Yeah, I didn't like it myself, but I hope you all liked it. Please review.***


	13. Chris' Family Stories and Cuddly Teens

***Ah! I feel so horrible for taking forever with this chapter!* **

Vanessa looked at all the campers enjoying themselves. Geoff and Bridgette were making out, Harold was fooling around with a set of nun chucks he found laying here, Owen was trying to make it up to the top of the huge mountain in thirty minutes or less, Izzy was timing for him, Heather was running a brush through her brand new wig, Lindsay and Beth were rummaging through the stuff Chris left here, Justin was running across the beach shirtless to practice for some TV commercial he would be doing once he got back, and Vanessa and LeShawna were relaxing on the beach in pool chairs. That's when she realized she didn't know where her two favorite wards were.

She got up and waddled around the campsite, until she found the two of them, playing cards, drinking soda, and snacking on candy bars and popcorn.

"How did you guys get all this stuff?" She asked in amazement.

"We used to stash all this stuff here." Gwen explained, chewing on some popcorn.

" Um, I watched, like the whole season, and I never once saw you two plotting anyone's downfall together!" She yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at the couple.

"Jus cause you didn't see us, doesn't mean we weren't there." Duncan whispered with a wink. Gwen playfully pushed his arm and laughed.

"So what's Chris like nowadays?" Vanessa asked curiously, stealing a sip of Gwen's soda. The two of them looked at each other and laughed.

"Sadist."

"Psychopath."

"Narcissist."

"Antagonist."

"Hooligan"

"Crossdresser!" Gwen yelled. Duncan and Vanessa stared blankly at her.

"Sweetheart, she asked about Chris, not Chef." Duncan cleared up.

"I know. I was running out of insults!" She defended. Vanessa laughed along with them, but then got serious.

"Did the fame really get to his head like that?" She asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh, TOTALLY!" Gwen said, nodding. "Wait…he wasn't always like that?" Gwen asked skeptically.

"Of course not! He used to be the best big brother ever!" She exclaimed with a faraway look in her eyes.

"What happened?" Geoff asked. She looked to see Geoff, Heather, DJ, Bridgette, LeShawna, Owen, and well, everyone.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked. Every competitor nodded their heads vigorously, and they relocated to where the campfire ceremonies used to be held.

Vanessa sat there and talked all day about everything Chris McLean. She's basically a walking biography of her brother. Vanessa talked on and on until they head a loud honk in the distance.

"Uh, that's the bus." Duncan said, pointing with his thumb in the direction of the sound.

"Well then, why don't we get out of here? I'm so exhausted!" Vanessa said, getting up. Everyone else was soon to follow. She watched as all the campers filed into the bus. Duncan and Gwen got in first so they could take a seat in the back. As soon as everyone was in and in a seat, they passed out. Vanessa smiled at everyone, they looked so peaceful when they slept, especially Gwen, who was leaned up against Duncan. Vanessa could've sworn she saw a smile on her face before she, too, drifted of to sleep.

***It makes me feel even worse that this chapter is microscopic. Will you review anyways? Thanks :) ***


	14. Don't Want To

***Eek, this is the last chapter till Vanessa's week is over :( Oh well, I didn't like this chapter, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Just a heads up, expect the last chapter to be VERY short. Very.***

"Hey guys, Four AM Wake up call!" Vanessa screamed happily into her bullhorn. Today she was wearing a white button down shirt with a quarter-sleeve, denim shorts that had a tweed belt tied around it, and khaki colored wedges that looked like straw. Her hair was once more pulled into pigtails, and she was wearing very light make-up, save for the very light pink lips. She was wearing a gold sparrow charm necklace around her neck, and a gold bracelet that matched. Geoff's cowboy hat once again found it's way back on Vanessa's head.

"Note to self: murder Chris!" Heather yelled, along with violent hand motions.

"Really, girl, do you have to follow Chris' rules?" LeShawna asked her.

"Yeah, you told us yesterday that you always used to break his rules." Beth pointed out.

"Yeah, to mess with his head." Owen added.

"I'm not twelve anymore! I'm in charge of teenagers now, tons of them, and if I don't follow these orders, I'd have no clue how to survive this week! She yelled, hands flailing about.

"Breakfast?" Bridgette asked the group after a long silence. Everyone nodded and started walking along. Vanessa silently walked alongside LeShawna until LeShawna screamed at someone still back at the trailers.

"Yo, Lovebirds, get over here for breakfast!" She ordered. Vanessa figured she was yelling at Bridgette, but she spotted them ahead. She twirled around on her heels to see Gwen and Duncan formerly embedded in their own little make-out session.

"Aw, how cute." She swooned.

"I am NOT cute!" Duncan yelled, catching up with them.

"He's cute" Gwen whispered to the two girls. They giggled silently and entered the mess hall.

They once again enjoyed DJ's famous gourmet food.

"So what should we do today?" Gwen asked everyone at her table.

"Well…" Vanessa trailed off, her body becoming small. "I am leaving tomorrow, I mean, we could pack up my things." She said quietly.

"Sure, how hard could it be?" Gwen asked.

And hour later, The teenagers and Vanessa were knee deep in stuff.

"Okay, Vanessa began. All of my clothes go in red boxes, all of my shoes go in green boxes-" Vanessa was cut off by Duncan.

"What is this, Christmas?" He asked rudely. Vanessa ignored him and continued.

"Cosmetics go in the pink boxes, and assorted junk goes in the gray boxes she explained. The kids thought this would be no easy task at first, but with the assistance and actual teamwork of each other, they set up a system of passing items down the right line. For each item, there was a person who would pull the item out of the mess. They would send it down the line until it reached the end, where whoever was at the end would put it in the correct box, and Vanessa would go through each box and make sure there were no stowaways before sending it off with an intern. After hours of hard work, the floor and most of the trailer was clear.

"Woo, that about knocked me out!" LeShawna exclaimed as she dabbed at her forehead with a napkin.

"How is possible that you got this place so messy?" Duncan asked, catching his breath.

"I was looking for my new nail polish last night. My nails were chipping!" She yelled, hlding out one of her perfectly manicured hands.

"Oh, scary." Geoff mocked.

"Okay, so is anybody else starving?" Beth asked, holding her growling stomach.

"Yeah, I'm like dying of starvation over here!" Gwen yelled.

"Well, this is like, the third day we've gone without having lunch." Heather oh so kindly pointed out. Gwen rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Well then, I think it's unanimous! We eat!" Justin yelled. The motion that he did looked like he was about to say "charge!" Everyone filed out of the trailer and filed back in to the mess hall, where DJ served up his world famous shish kabob.

The kabobs had all kinds of meat on them like fish and turkey. They also had lettuce, tomato, and onions on them. Everyone had three of four before making off to bed with heavy hearts, for they didn't want to say goodbye to their new friend so soon.

***Aw, I'm actually kind of sad. :'( Haha please review***


	15. The Final Chapter

***Last chapter of my first fanfiction! I hope you loved the story!***

The teens were all standing at the door of a huge limo that was being opened for Vanessa to enter.

"Wait." Gwen said, hugging her close to her. "I'll miss you so much" She whispered quietly in her ear.

"Me too." Vanessa agreed. When Gwen pulled away, Vanessa noticed that her eyes were red and puffy, like she was about to cry. She breathed deeply, trying to regain her composure, but soon fell back on Duncan and sobbed into his chest. Lindsay was crying too, along with Beth and Bridgette, and maybe even Geoff, who is more likely crying over the loss of his hat than Vanessa.

"Well, before I go, I have to gifts for you guys. First, " She began, and she pulled Geoff's cowboy hat out of nowhere.

"I cheated anyways" She said with a wink before dropping it on Geoff's head. Geoff did a handshake with her before stepping away.

"What else do we get?" Trent asked eagerly.

"Me." She declared proudly. Everyone got stunned looks on their faces and just gave her gaping looks.

"After this fashion show in Milan, I'll be coming back here to do Chris' hair and make-up!" She yelled excitedly. Everybody cheered, glad to know she'll be back. They were in one huge group hug commandeered by Owen until the horn honked. They pulled away and Vanessa got in the limo.

"Bye!" They yelled at the same time.

"Au revior!" Vanessa yelled in perfect French from the sunroof. Soon, the same dust tat brought her here, took her away. And it also brought back Chef and the one and only Chris McLean.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Heather sneered.

"We're not wasting any time turning the cameras back on!" Chris shot back as he went into the nearby control room that would bring them back on the air.

"Hey Chef!" Chris yelled, "Before we left, I think we forgot to turn the cameras off…"


End file.
